Not your fault
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: Tockman's attack brings back bad memories to Felicity. Established Roy x Felicity. One shot. Complete.


I just watched the promo for the next episode and this is what I came up with. Established Rolicity (don't get me wrong, I love Olicity with everything I have but right now Oliver does not deserve Felicity). I hope you like this.

**I don't own Arrow!**

* * *

Felicity stood at the entrance of the foundry, looking at the remains of their hideout. This looked familiar. This looked like the Undertaking all over again. And it was her fault. _Again. _She moved to the center of the room and couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes as she looked at where her computers used to be. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She looked up and could've sworn that the roof was crumbling again. She shut her eyes, trying to think about something else. It wasn't helping. Felicity was having a full time panic attack.

Surprisingly, Roy was the first one to come to his senses and walked towards Felicity. He placed his hands on her shoulders, careful to not crush her. Felicity jumped at his touch and her eyes opened panicked.

"Look at me, Felicity. Just look me in the eyes and breathe, okay? In. Out. In. Out." Felicity held his gaze and tried to listen to his words. She needed to calm down. She was stronger than this. Tockman could not get to her, she was better than that. "Just like that, Felicity. In and out. That's it." Roy kept talking to her and suddenly she needed to let him know.

"This is all my fault!" she whisper-yelled and when he shook his head she found her loud voice. "No, it is. It's all my fault."

Oliver has just stepped on the last step of the stairs when he heard her words. He was about to ask what was going on with her when Sara got his attention. She made a sign for him to stay silent and he frowned as his gaze fell back on Felicity.

"This is not your fault, Felicity. Tockman is evil. He's mad, this is his fault…"

"No, not only that…" She interrupted him, shaking her head fiercely. "Him, the Count, the Dodger… The Undertaking…" she whispered and Oliver's breath hitched. This time Roy shook his head.

"That was not your fault, Felicity."  
"Yes, it was!" she screamed as she pushed his hands. "It was!" She screamed and punched him in the chest. "I was so stupid." Another punch. "I should've figured out that Merlyn had a back up plan!" Another punch. Roy just stood there, letting her take her rage on him. It did not hurt and he knew Felicity needed to get it out of her. "It was stupid of me. And because of that five hundred and three people are dead. DEAD!" Felicity broke down again, collapsing towards Roy's chest. "Your friends died. How can you not hate me?" She whispered and Roy froze for a second. Then his hands wrapped around her back and he started swaying them slowly. Felicity's cries were the only thing that could be heard in the foundry.

Diggle clenched his jaw and looked at the ground, cursing Malcolm Merlyn in his mind. Oliver felt Sara's hand slipping into his. He wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes. He then brought his attention back to the couple before them. He knew Felicity was affected by the Undertaking but he had no idea exactly how she felt. He was busy thinking about Tommy and blaming himself he never realized how deeply everything got to Felicity.

A couple of minutes passed before Felicity's sobs became silent. Roy took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Listen to me, Felicity. I can never hate you. I will never hate you, do you understand?" His voice was a bit harsh and Felicity nodded quickly. "Good. Now it's time you understand this - the Undertaking was not your fault. It was Merlyn's and whoever else was included in his plan. You saved so many people, Felicity. You stood here when the world above you was falling apart and helped Lance save those people. YOU saved them. YOU saved ME." Felicity let the breath out of her mouth soundly. Roy's hands fell down on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "Let's go home, yeah?" Felicity nodded at him and let him lead their way out of the burnt room. She realized that her friends saw her meltdown and she was scared to look them in the eyes. She was afraid she'd see pity in them and Felicity did not want that. She looked at the back of Roy's head and breathed in slowly. They were okay. All of them. They were alive and they were okay and that meant that this was a good day. Tomorrow they'd have to come back here and fix everything, but it was still today. It was still toady and she was still okay. For now, that was enough for her.

* * *

**Any thoughts? :)**


End file.
